scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Amber and Bobcat Contest/@comment-31650033-20170511035413
Once upon a TALE, there was a WOLF named RU-BIBI; she was a VIOLET shade of SUNDAVR, (or LIGHT if you please) which greatly pleased her SENPAI EMMA-LION to her friends-who was a BLACKSWORDSMAN and a SEEKER of POISON IVY with the SILVER SPARKLE of SANDSTORMS(14) in her eyes; These two BUDDYs decided it would be a cool PRANK to set FIRE to the ICY, SKY-BLUE SEA of TEA, so they called upon the UNICORN goddess DIANA (Guardian of the MOON and most active at MIDNIGHT) to help them in their OBLIVION(25); The NOISE, however, drew the attention of KIMBER the CRAZY CRYSTAL of COBALT, who considered it her duty to guard the GALAXY from any DRAGONs, DOLPHINs, or FERRETs that would CHASE the MAGIC CAT BUS-which is oddly filled with BLUE BLOSSOMs from APHRODITE’s garden of BEAR-CLAWS(42)-so she attacked with the force of 40 BLUEBERRY BOBCAT CATSPIRITS-only found in ALASKA-and chased away the now BLU friends; Diana, also know as ARTEMIS, abandoned the friends to go stalk the BRIGHT, BRONZE, AQUA COLORed APPLE named AQUARIUS the ARCADE ANOMALY(57); Meanwhile, a NIGHTINGALE’s call away, there were the two friends BILLY and ELLAMARA plotting their DESTINY: to RAIN terror on all the TREEs of the SPECTRUM with a STORM of SPARKS, a TSUNAMI of TOPAZ SALT, a TORNADO of SALMON with a SPARK, a TWISTER of RATTLESNAKE SPIDERs with a RAT(76) bite; all completed with STRAWBERRY flavored STORMWINDS carrying SAMURAI swords and KATANAs; Unfortunately, they almost succeded except for the PACK of PANDAs, PANTHERs, PARAKEETs, and ORANGE PARROTs attacking their PISTACHIO’s(87); Billy and EllaMara fleed on PEGGY the RAINBOW PEGASUS PLAT the POET to the SEASONs kingdom of WINTER and AUTUMN, where they were heard from NEVERMORE(96); No one saw them arrive, except for the BEIGE CLOUD CYPRESS named BELLA, who had nothing better to do except stalk the BLACK CAT CIRCE(103) next door who often talked to the BOOKISH GHOST CASEY of BUBBLES BEAST ARROW(108) whenEVER she got the CHANCE(110); Casey died by falling into a ABYSS full of SUNSET PENGUIN HIPPIEs who were TRAINed by THUNDER the TIGRESS ANIMAL with THE PANTS stealing SUNNY TILLY SAPPHIRE(122) SPHINX; they run the ADALADE ACE WANDER WILLOW WHALE PAWS park, a hotel, companion to THE BLACK WOLF WAFFLE of WYVERN YELLOW ZEKE SHADOW and WHIRLPOOL park, owned by ZOE the ROMAN ROSE PRINGLE PRISM, a WOLFY WIZARD living in the DEEP CONSTELLATION of the COPPER CORGI WINSTON (he’s a WHITE SPARROW stalker, but don’t tell him I told you, ROB, REY, RAPHAEL, RAJANI, JADE, JADA, JAKE, HAZIL, JASPER, KYA, KY, KARA, JENNA, AERCA, ALEX, ALLIE, AMY, ANA, ANDRA-EMMI, ANDREA, ANGE, ANGIE, ANNA, ANNIE, ANNOA, ANNORA, APOLAKA, ARIAL, ARIKA, ARIUN, ARUCANE, ARYN, ASENA, ASRIEL, ASTER, ASTRA, ATHENA, AURA, AURIA, AVERY, AVRIL(192), AYCE, AZALIS, AZIRA, BARBIE, BECKA, BEN, BEVERYLY-GRACE, or BREE or I shall spear your HEART out with a LIGHTNINGCLAW(202)); these are amazing resorts, but they have a terrible LAUNDRY service: the PEPPER PUMAs turn LAVENDER whenever SIRI sings the SONG about TIANA THE RAM TETSUGAKUMONO, ALPHA of AETHERAER of AMBERCITY; ANGEL ANONYMOUS, the ANTIGOLDen SUNSHINE VIBRANT VIOLIN group, is based there, but they are mostly made up of STARGAZERs lying on UNIQUE TIME STONEs at TWILIGHT(225); some of their members are: VICTORIA-RAVEN the DIAMOND QUEEN; Z ZANDER the YOLOGIRL, master of PIZZC(oops, typo ;))PIZZA, SWIFTBREEZEs, SNOWFALLs, and PEARL VALKYRIEs(236); ALVERA the SHARP SECRET SILVER-NINJA SQUIRREL; and finally JESSICA JO JONATHAN the MYSTERIOUS NACHO NARRATOR of VORTEXWOLF WIND TALON clan; However, they were constantly under attack by the YAN and ZILDIAN twins WOLFGAL and XANII, who attacked with a SILENT SMOKE SHIELD of UBER WHISPERs(259), the most dangerous TEMPEST of TAGging TAR, and a WINDSONG of SNOWY SNAIL SPADEs; Fortuantely, AMBERWOLF the AMETHYST ARCTIC-WOLF came in on a BREEZE of ASHES with ART3MIS, the BEAM of CLOUDY CHICKEN CLOVERs, whom could control ASENA the AUTHOR of BAMBI, who could control all of the CAKE CALFs of CAMBER the BURN OWL(284); Together they threw CASSY and CASSIE the BIRD BENGAL cross twins, with the symmetry of CLOCKWORK; as they reached MAXIMUN height in the NIGHT SKY, they encountered the CARD HORSE clan, led by ARIES the BOOKWORM KITTEN- who had been leader after PEG the PINE PHOENIX- but weren’t bothered and continued down as the MORNING sun rose over the OBSIDIAN OCEAN of JOY(304), which the BEANSTALK of OPAL BORK grew from; getting back to the battle, they hit the DAISY DRIFT of SANDY SILVER SKI ICICLEs with the force of a GRIM GREEN-ARROWed GREENCLOAK, distracting like a CHERRY COMET, letting the STAR people continue the INFINITY looking into the heathens for CENturies(321); Meanwhile, CHAI the CRIMSON COLD CHEESE CLOUDBURST of DREAMKEEPER DAWN DIRT, the BLAISE of ICEE (I mean ICE) was CURSEing the COMPASS of INSTINCT INK to speak only IRON, TIMPANI, and TISHARU for a year because they caused a HURRICANE of of WOLF-GIRLs to SHARK attack the CHARITY of CONSTANCE and a CYCLONE of EBONY EARTH ECHOs of DUSK to surround KESS AND KASS the LABRADORs in DIAMOND formation and spray GLACIER GLITTER(356), impossible to remove, on them; Meanwhile, CRESS the CRESCENT Crimsonrose Crystaleigha Cyo Creature(362) was trying to make alliterations and came up with the following phrases: ARYANDIL the AZOTH AZURE CREAM went BASILISK at BIKINGSNAKE23 because BLITZ and BLIZZ put BREE in a BURROW; CANENINE the CELEST CATSUP CARA caught CHASINGMIST and CHLOE CREAMYTROLLING CLEO the CLEV CLANK; DAGGER DREAMed DANCEY danced on a DARKFORCE of DAWNBREEZE due to DEW that happened when DESI dipped DOGFLY the DOG(391) in a DAWNSTAIR; EDGAR the EDGE of EEVEE caused the ELEPHANT ECLIPSE that ENDed the EMERALD ELEMAG of ELFIE ELF ELITE EKO hall; FAIRY shall FADE in FAITH as the FALLON FEATHER of FANGS FLASHed in a FIREWORK of FAR away FIRE-BREEZE caused by FROSTPI the FROST FOX who hopped through FOG(417); GRAY GRACE and GREEN GRACIE met GRIFFIN the GUIDEPUP near GWYNETH hall; HANAKO HARVESTed HAM in a HAZE that HOOTSIE induced with HOPE; IVORY ICARUS and IVY IMARA invited IRENE and IVYN to IRELAND(437); JASMINE the JAY feathered JERICHO jumped JUDY with her JACKET; KA-ANOR and KAGAMI experienced KARMA when they kidnapped KETCHUP the KITTY KNIGHT from KENDRA(449); LAILA and LAKAEL sang LALA and drove LANI(453) mad; MADDIE MAPped MA(i)NE with a MAPLE LEAF. 458. Bedtime.